nouveau depart
by EME Clarisse
Summary: harry vit sa petite vie bien tranquille dans une region des etats unis. Il est auror et se bat aux cotés de sam et dean winchester pour résoudre les problèmes de leur villages. Lucius, Snape et Drago son forcés d'habiter dans ce village. drarry/lulusnape
1. Chapter 1

Harry avait fini sa licence d'Auror aux Etats Unis. Au lieu de retourner en Angleterre, il décida de s'installer à CLEVELAND CITY, c'était un village où beaucoup de phénomènes inexpliqués s'étaient produits ces dix dernières années.

C'est pourquoi il fut embauché par le maire de la ville pour aider Dean et Sam Winchester à résoudre tous ces mystères. Il vendit son Square Grimmaurd et s'acheta une grande villa très modernisée et design. Il avait à sa disposition, tout le matèriel technologique dernier cri.

Malheureusement, pour l'instant il vit seul. Il avait quitté Ginny car il s'était aperçu qu'il préférait les hommes. Malgré la deception et la tristesse de cette dernière, la famille Weasley ne l'avait point rejeté. Bien au contraire, ils restèrent en contact et se donnèrent des nouvelles régulièrement.

Après ses journées de travail, il s'aventurait à la chope des prés. C'était un bar-restaurant tout simple. Quelques tables avec des chaises, un petit comptoir en bois, une petite salle de jeux: baby foot, billard, table de poker. Ce bar était tenu par Solène, une ravissante jeune femme, blonde aux yeux verts, une poitrine ferme et généreuse, gentille et au fort caractère. Elle aimait s'habiller sexy mais élégant à la fois. Avec Harry, ils entretenaient une solide amitié. Il adorait cet endroit, c'était son deuxième chez lui.

"Salut Harry, qu'est ce que je te sers?

-Une bière s'il te plaît, ma douce?

-Ok"

Trois personnes ouvrirent la porte et s'engouffrèrent à l'intèrieur du bar. Ils portaient de longues capes vertes avec un blason en argent. C'était trois hommes, le premier avait de très cheveux longs et blonds avec des yeux gris perles; le second ressemblait au premier en plus jeune et le dernier était un grand homme brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux de braise.

Ils enlevèrent leur capes et les déposèrent sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée. Ils s'avancèrent au comptoir et s'installèrent tout près de Harry. Ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu , car Harry avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Il était plus beau, plus grand, il avait les cheveux longs et ne portait plus ses affreuses lunettes.  
Après s'être mis d'accord sur le choix de leurs boissons, Sèverus prit la parole.

"Jeune demoiselle, nous souhaiterions prendre trois whisky s'il vous plaît!

-Bien, messieurs , je vous apporte ça de suite."

Pendant que Solène servait les trois verres, Harry réfléchissait à la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, il se disait:_ "c'est impossible, snape!"._ Pour en être sûr il se retourna et eut bien la confirmation que c'était son ancien professeur de potion. Il était avec les malfoy. Harry réagit et les affronta radicalement:

"Snape! je me disais bien que c'était votre immonde voix que j'ai entendu!

-Mr potter?

-Waouh! Felicitation ! vous m'avez reconnu. Qu'est ce que vous foutez là?

-La même chose que toi Potter, nous prenons un verre dans un lieu public.

- Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné sale fouine!

-Harry, calme toi enfin!

-Non Solène, je ne me calmerai pas face à ces vermines. Ce sont des êtres méprisables qui ne devraient pas être en liberté.

-Je vous remercie de l'opinion que vous avez de nous Mr Potter.

-Vous le mangemort, vous ferez mieux de vous taire, car quand vous parlez, c'est du venin que vous crachez. Et des reptiles, j'en ai assez..

-D'accord j'ai compris , des vieilles connaissances à toi?

-Exactement Solène, je te présente le batard graisseux, celui qui sème la terreur sur les élèves et qui s'est acharné sur moi pendant sept ans: Severus Snape qu'on surnomme également servilus. Les deux blondasses avec lui sont des mangemorts soit disant repentis, personnes infâmes et arrogantes, viles et pathétiques, gosse de riche lulu et Drago malfoy, dont ce dernier qu'on nomme La fouine pour les intimes.

-Bien, enchantée messieurs

-Voilà, maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, Que foutez vous à CLEVELAND?

-Et depuis quand tu as des droits sur ce village, tu en es le maire peut être?

-Non mais je le connais très bien et je suis l'Auror de ce village, donc au moindre faux pas je vous enferme, et croyez moi c'est pire qu'Azkaban ou vos immondes cachots Snape.

-Monsieur le Survivant se croit encore au dessus des lois?

-VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ? C'EST MOI QUI SUIS AU DESSUS DES REGLEMENTS? VOUS ETES TRES MAL PLACES JE CROIS A CE SUJET.

-TU CROIS ME FAIRE PEUR ESPECE D'ARROGANT? TU N'AS PAS TON CABOT DE BLACK AUJOURD'HUI POUR TE DEFENDRE.

-MAIS VAS-Y SNAPE. FRAPPE. TU EN AS TOUJOURS EU ENVIE. ALLEZ. MONTRE UN PEU DE QUOI TU ES CAPABLE POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE. POUR UNE FOIS QUE TU N ES PAS LE TOUTOU A VOLDY.

-JE N AI JAMAIS ETE DE SON COTE.

-TU PARLES!

-BON CA SUFFIT. HARRY TU T ASSEOIS ET TU BOIS TA BIERE. VOUS MONSIEUR SNAPE. REPARTEZ AVEC VOS AMIS VOUS ASSEOIR. JE NE VEUX PAS DE BAGARRE DANS MON ETABLISSEMENT."

Au même moment Dean se pointe.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici.

-Salut Dean, amène Harry s'il te plaît, faîtes une partie de billard, je te sers une bière.

-Pas de problème. Allez viens mon vieux."

Dean prit Harry par les épaules et le conduisit dans l'autre salle.

"Et bien! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Les trois mecs, je les connais et ce ne sont pas des anges.

-Ah! il ne t'ont pas fait bonne impression!

-C'est rien de le dire.

-Et c'est pour eux que tu te mets dans cet état?

-Ils ont commis des crimes atroces, je me demande ce qu'ils font ici!

-On les surveillera. Changeons de sujet.

-Du nouveau concernant l'affaire?

-Oui ça concerne encore des enfants. Sam est à l'hopital pour essayer de comprendre.

-CE N'EST PAS VRAI MAIS ON LES LACHERA DONC JAMAIS?

- Non apparemment. Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouver la Source.

-Et c'est quoi cette fois-ci?

-Ils rêvent qu'ils ont croqué une pomme et deux jours après, ils tombent dans le coma.

-Ca ressemble un peu à Blanche Neige et les sept nains.

-Exactement, maintenant reste à savoir d'où vient la légende de ce conte pour comprendre.

-C'est immonde de s'en prendre aux enfants, ils sont notre avenir.

-Oui mais ce sont aussi des âmes innocentes, pures, donc des proies faciles.

-Il y en combien pour le moment dans le coma?

-Cinq. Que des filles.

-Ca confirme le conte.

-Oui."

Solène resservit à boire aux trois serpentars. Eux qui étaient nouveau dans la région demandèrent des renseignements. Drago qui s'y colla:

"Excusez moi, où peut on trouver un supermarché ici?

-Quand vous repartez d'ici, vous allez à gauche et c'est au bout de la rue.

-D'accord je vous remercie, et sinon il y a quoi dans ce blaid?

-Pourquoi? Vous voulez habiter ici?

-C'est déjà le cas.

-Vous êtes courageux!

-Pourquoi dîtes vous ça demoiselle? (lulu)

-Vous ne connaissez pas ce village? On le surnomme le village de la peur. Il se passe plein de choses bizzarres et ça fait des années que ça dure.

-Et pourquoi restez vous alors?

-Moi? Je suis née ici, question étrange je suis immunisée et j'adore, Ca me procure une de ses adrenaline!

-C'est si dangereux que ça?

-Ca depend. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes des sorciers tout comme Harry! Donc ça ne devrait pas vous effrayer!

-Et c'est vrai qu'il est un Auror?

-Oui. Depuis trois mois. Et heureusement qu'on l'a ici, il a sauvé pas mal de victimes.

-Comme à chaque fois.

-Si vous habitez ici, il va falloir faire des efforts car vu comme c'est parti!

-Sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé.

-Mais ça ne vous a pas empêché de la ramener non plus! La meilleure des defences à la provocation est l'ignorance et le respect.

-Nous vous remercions pour ces précieuses informations.

-Vous habitez dans quelle maison sans indiscrétion?

- La belle des hivers.

-Ce n'est pas loin de chez Harry, renseignez vous bien sur cette maison, vous avez des archives à la bibliothèque municipale. Soyez prudent."

La serveuse laissa les trois hommes tranquille et revint au comptoir. Sam arriva à son tour.

"Salut Solène, tu n as pas vu mon frère?

-Si, il est avec Harry au billard.

-Tu me sers une bière s'il te plaît?

-Je t'amène ça de suite."

Sam partit rejoindre Dean et Harry qui etaient en train de parler des enfants hospitalisés. Celui-ci donna des nouvelles pas très encourageantes. Après une bonne partie de billard, ils décidèrent de rentrer chacun chez eux et de se retrouver demain aux aurors pour chercher d'où provenait tout ceci.

Drago, Lucius et Sèv allèrent s'acheter des provisions au supermarché. Drago était perdu dans ses pensées qui n'était autre que Potter. Son père et son parrain inquiets de le voir ainsi, l'abordèrent.

"Qu'est ce que tu as mon fils.

-Rien! ................... Enfin , il a changé, je trouve! Il est magnifique!

-Oh pitié ne parlez pas de cet arrogant de Potter.

-Oublie un peu son arrogance et regarde le, toi qui es gay, tu ne le mettrais pas dans ton lit? Non mais sèrieux, t as vu ses fesses? Et ses yeux? Il n'a même plus ses binocles.

-Drago a raison Sèverus, il est devenu beau, rien à voir avec l'adolescent que nous avons connu.

-Mais il est toujours aussi prétentieux et vaniteux.

-En même temps nous ne l'avons pas quitté en très bon termes, jamais nous nous sommes excusés auprès de lui. C'est quand même grace à ce môme que Voldy n'est plus de ce monde.

-Lucius, c'est facile pour toi, tu as eu le bon rôle dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas toi qui as dû le surveiller sans arrêt, pour les bêtises, c'est le roi.

-Père, Sèv a raison. Mais bon, c'est derrière nous tout ça. Moi je vais essayer de faire la paix avec lui.

-Oui biensûr mon fils, plus que la paix n'est-ce pas?

-Pitié, je vais vomir.

- Rassure toi parrain, je t'épargnerai les détails."

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler de Harry, de leur nouvelle vie, de ce nouveau départ. Ils rentrèrent à leur maison, et passèrent une bonne soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se leva à sept heures du matin. Il prit tranquillement son petit déjeuner tout en faisant des recherches sur son affaire d'enfant. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Harry se leva de son siège et alla ouvrir, il croyait que c'était Dean et Sam.

"J'arrive; Vous arrivez bien tôt, vous êtes largement en avance, v...............

- Salut Potter

- Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi? Ecoute, je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre des sarcasmes dès le matin, alors dégage!

-Est-ce une façon polie d'accueillir ton invité devant la porte?

-Premièrement tu n'as jamais été invité et comment sais tu où j'habite?

-Ton nom est écrit sur la boite à lettre.

-Et tu vas me faire croire que tu as parcouru toutes celles du village jusqu'à me trouver? Non mais tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile! Ecoute je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai du travail et en plus je suis sur une affaire très importante.

-Et relax, on habite en face de chez toi, la belle des hivers.

-C'est une blague j'espère?

-Non,

-Il faut encore que je vous supporte, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu sèrieux? Bon tu veux quoi?

- Des céréales pour le petit dèj.

-Il y a un supermatché au bout du village, tu n'as qu'à y aller faire un tour.

-Ecoute, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, si tu me prêtes ton paquet de céréales, je te fais à manger pour ce soir. Vu que tu m'as dis que tu es sur une grosse affaire, tu seras sûrement épuisé!

-Je rêve là? Tu vas vraiment me faire à manger pour ce soir? Prends moi pour un con aussi! Bouge pas je reviens............................. Tiens voilà ton paquet, au revoir."

Harry claqua la porte au nez de drago. Celui-ci repartit scandalisé mais heureux de sa première approche avec Harry. Dix minutes après, Sam et Dean arrivèrent chez Harry et commencèrent à effectuer les recherches. Harry possédait un ordinateur fixe, un portable, Sam et Dean en avaitt un également. Ils pouvaient se connecter facilement car le réseau était très developpé. Ils recherchèrent en premier l'origine du conte, par qui il avait été écrit, qui ça visait et pourquoi cette histoire. Ils y passèrent toute la matinée mais en vain. Alors ils cherchèrent s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres cas par le passé ou dans d'autres lieux. Vers 11 heures, ils finirent par avoir une piste. Ils continuèrent de chercher et ils arrivèrent à trouver un truc de bizzarre.

"Harry regarde ça! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive dans ce village, La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, c'était en 1858. un siècle et demi plus tôt. Et là regarde. En 1600, une dizaine de petite filles toutes dans le coma. Elles ont fini par mourir une semaine après.

-Ca veut dire qu'on a moins de sept jours pour trouver ce qui les rend dans cet état. Donc d'après ce que tu viens de me dire,ce genre de chose se reproduirait tous les 150 ans. Mais pourquoi pas 100 ou 50 ans?

-Harry; si c'est un esprit, il va attendre le plus longtemps possible pour plus de discrétion, sachant que la durée de vie moyenne pour un être humain est de 70 ans.

-Ce serait un esprit! Celui de la reine peut-être, dans le conte de Grim, il est dit qu'elle est immortelle. Si ça se trouve, son immortalité dure un siècle et demi et c'est pour ça qu'elle est obligée de prendre les âmes de petites filles pour prolonger sa propre vie!

-C'est plausible ce que tu dis, et c'est cohérent seulement si ça suit le conte.

-Pourquoi on irait pas faire un tour à la bibliothèque municipale, consulter les archives. Il y aura peut être quelque chose? On sait jamais!

- Je pense que tu as raison, ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir.

-Très bien allons-y , on passera chez solène en même temps manger un morceau.

-Exellente idée, je meurs de faim.

-Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses.

-Comme nous."

Harry, Sam et Dean partirent à la bibliothèque chercher des informations. Ils furent rapidement au restau et passèrent tout l'après midi dans les archives.

Dans la maison: "la belle des hivers", Drago savourait son p'tit dèj aux céréales et réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait concocter pour son Harry. Lulu et sévy se levèrent et descendirent à leur tour. Lulu impressionné par son fils qui pour une fois ne se levait pas à midi, ne put s'empêcher de l'embêter:

"Bonjour mon fils, tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui !

-Ouais! je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

-C'est normal filleul, c'est la première nuit, ça passera dans deux-trois jours.

-Parrain , je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

-A qui est ce paquet de céréales?

-Potter.

-QUOI? TU ES ALLER LE DERANGER?

-Ouais. D'ailleurs je vais lui en racheter un autre, je lui ai vidé le paquet.

-Et comment as tu fait?

-Il habite en face, la villa bleue.

-Lulu, crois moi, j'en voudrai toute ma vie à cette satané d'Ombrage.

-On s'y fera à la longue!

-Ouais et bien en attendant ça risque de chauffer.

-Et vous, bien dormi après vos ébats d'hier soir?

-Comment?

-Oui vous n'êtes pas très discret ! pensez à insonoriser la chambre la prochaine fois.

-Excuse nous mon fils, on ne voulait pas t'effrayer.

-Vous ne m'avez pas effrayer, comment faîtes vous pour durer aussi longtemps?

- De l'entraînement mon fils, tu connaitras ça le jour où tu trouveras quelqu'un.

-Bon je vais vous laisser, j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Bonne journée!"

Drago laissa son parrain et son père. Il se prépara, alla au supermarché faire des courses, il acheta deux paquets de céréales, un pour lui et un autre pour Harry, des ingrédients pour préparer des plats mexicains.  
Au retour il s'arrêta au bar-restaurant et demanda un coup de main à la propriétaire.

"Bonjour, excusez moi, j'ai un service à vous demander.

- Je vous écoute.

-Voilà, j'aimerais faire un repas mexicain pour Harry. Le problème est que je ne peux pas le faire chez moi à cause de mon père et mon parrain. Et si je vais directement chez Harry, il va me tuer, et je parie qu'il a mis des sorts de protections sur sa villa. Donc je me demandais si je pouvais emprunter votre cuisine.

-Rien que ça................................................................................................................... D'accord mais en échange tu m'aides à tenir le bar.

- Pas de problèmes mais je n'y connais pas grand chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'apprendre, c'est très facile.

-Vous qui connaissez bien Harry, à quelle heure il rentre chez lui le soir?

-En général vers 21 heures.

-Bien, je commence maintenant.

-Allez !"

Drago prit ses ingrédients et alla dans la cuisine. Il parlait beaucoup avec Solène de son enfance, de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de Harry. En une après midi, ils étaient arrivés à se tutoyer et à se faire des blagues.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry rentra chez lui complètement épuisé. Il avait passé toute l'après midi aux archives et en savait un peu plus sur l'esprit de la reine. Elle vivrait dans une tour en plein coeur de la forêt Anstoria. Elle se trouvait à 1 km après la sortie du village. Demain il s'y rendra avec ses deux collègues. Cinq minutes après qu'il était rentré chez lui, on frappa à sa porte.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Harry ouvrit sa porte et retomba nez à nez avec sa némésie.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux encore drago?

-Déjà te rendre ton paquet de céréales et je t'ai faits à manger.

-Non! T'étais sèrieux ce matin?

-Oui, tu me laisses entrer? Il fait un peu froid dehors.

-Oui, mais pas de coup fourrés! j'espère ne pas le regretter.

-Waouh! C'est super beau!

-Merci, installe toi, je vais chercher le couvert."

Harry alla chercher deux assiettes en porcelaine vertes , deux verres cocacolas et couteaux / fourchettes lagioles. Il prit également une bonne bouteille de vin blanc. Dray s'installa et mit en place son plat. Dès que le couvert fut mis, il lui en servit une part généreuse. Harry qui mourait de faim ne se fit pas prier et mangea. Il apprécia beaucoup.

"Mmh! oh oui c'est trop bon! mmh! c'est épissé! mmh!

-Ravi que mon diner te plaise! Ca prouve que je l'ai réussi!

-En effet mmh! t'es un vrai cordon bleu! mmh! c'est quoi?

-Tu ne reconnais pas? Ce sont des tacos, c'est mexicain.

-Mmh! merci! Un peu de vin?

-Merci"

Ils mangèrent et finirent le plat. A la fin, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et eurent une vraie discussion.

"Pourquoi vous êtes venus habiter ici?

-A cause d'Ombrage, elle a viré mon père et a fait en sorte que Sèv démissionne.

-Je vois que ça n'a pas changé, heureusement que je suis parti!

-Pourquoi d'ailleurs, tu aurais pu obtenir tout ce que tu voulais!

-La seule chose que je désirais est ma liberté.

-Et tu es heureux ici?

-Pourquoi tu te soucies de moi? On ne s'est jamais aimé Malfoy.

-C'est juste pour avoir une conversation civilisée.

-Hahaha; laisse moi rire! .......................................... Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi?

-Mais rien, je veux juste repartir à zero avec toi.

-Pardon mais j'ai du mal à te croire, avec tous les coup tordus que tu m'as faits.

- Mais c'est du passé tout ça, et je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères, pour commencer.

-C'est déjà un début, et tes paternels vont faire de même? Ou ils vont encore me pourir la vie? Non parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ton père a voulu et essayé de me tuer à trois reprises et Snape n'avait qu'une idée en tête ; c'était de me torturer et de me faire payer les persécussions de mon père.

-Mon père s'y fera car il a beaucoup changé depuis la mort de Voldemort, par contre Sèv, ça risque d'être long.

-Je me disais bien aussi. Tant qu'il ne me cherche pas, je le laisserai tranquille mais s'il tente quoi que ce soit, je lui ferai regretter.

-Je lui transmettrai le message.

-Et ta mère, elle n'est pas venue avec vous?

-Ils ont divorcés.

-Oh! désolé!

-Il ne faut pas, c'était un mariage de convenance.

-Mais elle doit te manquer un peu quand même!

- Elle n'a jamais été trop calin.

-Je ne savais pas.

-On n'a pas tellement eu le temps de se connaître non plus.

-La faute à qui? Non , on préférait passer notre temps à se jeter, se battre.

- Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul fautif.

-Non c'est vrai. Et pourquoi ils ont divorcés?

-Mon père est gay, il voulait vivre avec Sèv. Donc il s'est arrangé pour que ma mère se trouve un amant. Il lui a donné la moitié de tous ces biens.

-Je ne savais pas ton père si généreux, et Snape gay? c'est un scoop.

-Ca te gène qu'ils soient gays?

-Non pas du tout, je le suis moi même. J'ai vecu ma première expérience avec un beau brun teint mât.

-Sans rire!

-C'est vrai! Je suis sorti en boîte pour fêter ma licence. Il est strip-teaser. Merlin qu'il était bien foutu. J'ai passé une de ces nuits, j'étais submergé de spasmes et d'exitation. C'était dix fois mieux qu'avec Ginny. Et toi?

-Moi aussi je préfère les hommes et mon premier était Sèv. ; c'est un dieu au lit, il m a fait vibrer.

-Franchement j'ai du mal à imaginer.

- Hmh ! C'est moi qui suis allé vers lui, je me suis confié et il a fait mon éducation sexuelle, et ça s'est terminé en pratique. Il m'a appris de ces trucs, je ne savais même pas que ça existait.

-Hahahahahah! Snape professeur d'éducation sexuelle! J'aurai tout vu!

- Ouais en même temps c'est mon père qui lui a tout appris.

-Et t'allais pas coucher avec lui non plus, c'est inceste et c'est interdis.

-Depuis quand tu te plies aux lois?

- J'ai toujours respecté les lois de l'univers.

-Et tu as raison. Sinon qu'est ce que tu as préféré dans l'acte?

-Tout, c'était divin.

-Moi j'ai préféré la........................ _(je vous laisse deviner)  
_

- S'il te plait épargne moi la suite, je ne veux pas en savoir davantage, rien qu'imaginer Snape m'effraie assez.

-C'est parce que tu le connais très mal. Et toi aussi, tu aurais pris ton pied.

-Et bien ça ne risque pas d'arriver, on se deteste, il ne me sautera pas dessus.

-Ah non ça c'est sûr, il s'éclate assez avec mon père. Et en ce moment tu as quelqu'un?

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis toujours à droite, à gauche.

-Tant que ça?

-Oui, il se passe énormément de choses ici. C'est comme si une force surnaturelle s'est appropriée ce village pour y verser tous ses problèmes.

-Solène nous en a touché deux mots. Elle nous a dit de faire des recherches sur notre maison.

-Et tu ferais mieux de l'écouter. Il vaut mieux rester sur ses gardes. Placez un filet de gousses d'ails à l'entrée.

- Pourquoi?

-Faire fuir les démons. Ils rôdent pas mal par ici.

- Nous n'avons pas peur!

-Je ne déconne pas Dray, il y a plus dangereux que Voldemort ici. Les démons ne rigolent pas et contrairement à face de serpent, ils n'ont pas peur de la mort. Et ils n'ont pas besoin d'utiliser des horcruxes pour te posseder.

-Là c'est toi qui t'inquiète pour moi.

-Je me fais toujours du souci pour les autres, c'est dans ma nature, je n'y peux rien.

-Je sais, tu serais prêt à mourir pour les autres. Même pour nous.

- Je suis suicidaire.

-Haha! je n'irai pas jusque là; quoi que! Et en ce moment tu bosses sur quoi?

-Cinq petites filles sont dans le coma suite à des rêves étranges. Donc on en cherche l'origine.

-Et tu as trouvé quelque chose?

- Je suis sur une piste mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

-Secret professionnel?

- Non, c'est juste qu'on ne sait jamais comment ça va tourner. Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs.

-Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois!

-Seconde nature.

- Tu es un mec bien Harry. Malgré tout ce que tu as traversé, tu ne te laisses jamais démonter, et la célébrité ne t'a jamais grimpé au cerveau. Je ne pense pas que d'autres auraient la même force d'esprit que toi. Comment tu fais? C'est vrai, moi à ta place j'aurais fini à Ste Mangouste.

- Je ne sais pas comment je fais. C'est naturel. Pour ce qui est de la célébrité, ton parrain n'est pas de cet avis.

-Il faut pas trop lui en vouloir non plus. Ton père lui en a vraiment fait baver.

- Je sais mais je ne suis pas comme mon père. Jamais tu ne m'as vu rabaisser quelqu'un par méchanceté.

-C'est vrai, c'était plutôt moi. Ne t'en fais pas, il finira par percuter.

-Ouais, dans un millénaire, quand on sera enterré et mangé par les vers.

-Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Mais tu t'en fous de lui. Il y a d'autres personnes qui tiennent à toi et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne vais pas te le cacher mais tu me plaîs beaucoup.

-Le vin te monte à la tête mon prince des serpentars. Bon, il se fait tard, on se voit demain?

-Si tu veux! bonne nuit!

-Ok."

Harry raccompagna Dray jusqu'à la porte et se dirent au revoir.


	4. Chapter 4

Drago rentra chez lui avec de la tristesse dans son regard. Il aurait voulu rester un peu plus avec Harry et essayer d'aller plus loin. Il était en train d'en tomber amoureux et il était complètement sous son charme. Harry lui plaisait beaucoup. Quand il rentra dans le salon, son père lisait tranquillement au coin du feu.

"Drago, tu rentres bien tard!

-Et depuis quand j'ai un couvre feu?

-D'un, tu changes de ton avec moi et de deux, je voudrais que tu me préviennes quand tu rentres tard. Je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter et de me ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang pour rien.

- D'accords, excuse moi, je suis fatigué.

-Dure journée?

-Oui et non................................. Enfin tout ne s'est pas passé comme je le voulais.

-Qu'as tu fais? Pas de bêtises j'espère!

- Non , j'ai passé l'après midi au bar.

-Tu as bu?

-Non, je ne suis pas saoul, je t'assure. J'ai plutôt aidé Solène.

-Tu as des vues sur cette fille? Je croyais que tu étais gay.

-Je le suis toujours. Elle ne m'attire pas du tout.

-Alors c'est quoi?

- Ne m'en veux pas mais je préfère garder ça pour moi.

-Comme tu veux, mais saches que je suis là si tu as un problème.

-Ok, mais là tu ne comprendras pas, tu as beaucoup trop de préjugés.

-Je ne suis pas complètement idiot non plus.

-Merci, mais n'insiste pas s'il te plaît! Où est Sèv?

-Il se repose, il en a besoin.

-Tu l'as trop épuisé?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Et je ne veux pas savoir, j'ai eu ma dose hier.

- Rassure toi, je pense à mettre un sort d'insonorisation maintenant.

-C'est très aimable à toi. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit!

-Attends; ça te dit d'aller à la bibliothèque avec moi demain?

-C'est une très bonne idée, tu préfères quand?

-L'après midi te convient?

-Parfait. Bonne nuit père."

Lucius se leva et embrassa son fils et lui dit:

"Je ne te l'ai pas souvent dis mais je t'aime et je suis fier de toi. Ton existence m'a rendu meilleur même si j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre.

-Je sais père, moi aussi je t'aime, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Bonne nuit."

Lucius lui redéposa un baiser sur son front et le congédia. Drago s'endormit en suivant. Ses rêves étaient immergés par Harry. Des rêves remplis de fantasmes et de désirs intenses. Le landemain au réveil, il avait très chaud et il décida de se reposer toute la matinée. Ca tombait bien, lulu et sévynouchet avaient décidé d'en faire autant.

De son côté Harry se leva très tôt pour pouvoir fouiller la forêt et y trouver des indices. Il s'équipa de toutes les armes possibles plus ou moins ensorcellées. Il n'avait pas le choix car il ne savait jamais ce qu'il devait affronter. Il partit chercher ses deux collègues qui eux aussi étaient super équipés. Ils avaient un 4*4 noir, ni vieux ni moderne, mais très costaud. La forêt n'était pas très loin, ils y arrivèrent très vite. Le jour se leva à peine, le soleil éclairait les arbres, c'était super beau comme dans les contes de fées.


	5. Chapter 5

La forêt était profonde et abondante mais consentait beaucoup de mystères. Des arbres de toutes catégories étaient implantés depuis des siècles. Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter, un léger vent s'engouffrait et des petites perles de rosées rendaient la végétation brillante et étincelante.

Harry, Sam et Dean avancèrent prudemment, observant chaque recoin et n'omettant aucun détail. Il pesait une athmosphère étrange, comme s'ils étaient surveillés. Ils marchèrent une bonne demie heure, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les sentiers. Soudain, ils trouvèrent une pierre circulaire. Dessus étaient gravés pleins de petits symboles. Ceux qui dominaient , étaient la croix, le pentagramme et la pomme. Mais il y avait aussi des symboles méconnus et d'autres à moitié effacés par le temps. Harry prit des photos qu'il envoyait automatiquement à son ordinateur.

Ils continuèrent leur escapades et ils tombèrent sur un voile blanc de mariée très ancien mais presque neuf. Il était accroché sous une pergola en pierre. Celle-ci était grande et ornées de feuilles d'olivier et de thyn. Des plantes grimpantes entourées les vastes colones, des grappes de raisins commençaient à naître. Au centre, le sol était un cadran solaire, très joli et ancien, les chiffres étaient romains. Et une phrase était gravée en langue ancienne. Les trois aurors se posèrent beaucoup de question sur ce voile.

"Si ça se trouve, c'est quelqu'un qui l'a laissé par hasard.

-Ouais Dean, comme si les mariées venaient souvent se perdre par ici.

-D'accord Sam, mais qui te dit que ça appartient à une mariée justement?

-Parce que ce genre de chose coûte assez cher. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un simple jouet de petites filles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry?

-Je pense que c'est un symbole également, si la reine est immortelle, c'est peut être le sien, elle a du le mettre là pour attirer ses victimes, c'est vrai! quelle petite fille ne rêve pas de ce genre de choses?

-C'est possible.

-Je crois que nous allons repartir à la bibliothèque cet après midi. Déjà pour les symboles.

-A ton avis ça signifie quoi?

-Déjà la croix représente le christianisme, l'étoile représente la magie blanche, la pomme represente l'amour mais aussi la vanité. Pour les autres, il faut que j'arrive à les dechiffrer. Je sais que le raisin, le thyn et l'olivier représentent l'abondance. Et le cadran solaire est pour s'orienter.

-Oui, maintenant il faut trouver le lien de tout ça.

-Et il nous reste peu de temps."

Ils continuèrent à explorer la forêt toute la matinée. Arrivé le midi, ils repartirent et s'arrêtèrent chez Solène pour se restaurer. Au menu du jour, Solène leur proposait un bon steack de boeuf et un bon gratin d'auphinois. En dessert ils avaient le choix entre tarte à la pomme ou fromage + café. A la fin du repas, ils adoraient jouer au billar ou baby foot, ils évacuaient tout le stress et se détendaient.

A 14 h00 , ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque, couloir des archives et mystiques. Ils prirent tous les ouvrages qu'ils trouvaient sur les symboles. Ils passèrent une heure à amasser le maximum d'informations et à dechiffrer les symboles anciens. Ils oeurent beaucoup de mal à y parvenir.

"Tu trouves quelque chose Dean?

-Non mon frère. Et toi Harry?

- Je pense que la reine devait beaucoup s'adorer et convoiter le pouvoir. Au debut l'étoile et la croix étaient deux symboles réunis dans le christianisme. Puis ils ont été séparés suite à des pratiques de sorcelleries pas très nettes. Les gens ont eu peur donc ils ont choisi la croix qui représente le Christ.

- Et les autres symboles? Honnetement il nous faudrait de l'aide extèrieure.

-Les nains!

-Oui Harry les nains?

-Oui ils font partie du conte, ils doivent savoir des choses. Et si c'était eux la clé du mystère?

-Et comment les contacter?

-J'en connais, je vais leur envoyer un hibou.

- Ok, pendant ce temps, nous allons faire un tour à l'hopital, prendre des nouvelles.

-On se retrouve chez Solène?

-Oui, à toute à l'heure!"

Dean et Sam partirent à l'hopital pour connaître l'état des filles. Ils en profitèrent en même temps pour poser des questions aux parents, sur les habitudes, le quotidien, les évènements particuliers ect... Les petites filles étaient stabilisées grace à une bonne équipe médicale.

Harry continua ses recherches et envoya une lettre à pré-au-lar. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas entendu Drago et son père arriver. Par contre Drago l'avait de suite vu et son visage s'était illuminé.

Ils prirent tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leur habitation et s'installèrent sur des fauteuils noirs en velour.  
Après un grand moment de lecture, Lucius se leva et se renseigna auprès de la bibliothécaire. Drago saisit l'occasion pour s'approcher de son Harry.

"Alors ça avance?

-Haaaaaaaah Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles!

-Excuse moi.

-Non ce n'est rien. Ca va?

-Très bien, à part que notre maison a une histoire surprenante. Les propriétaires ne restent jamais longtemps.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas.

-Et ton affaire, ça avance?

- Ouais, un peu, mais on n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

-Tu fais quoi?

- J'ai trouvé des symboles, je les analyse.

-Ca te stresse?

-Assez oui, parce que si je ne trouve rien, les petites filles perdront la vie dans cinq jours.

- Oh! en effet! Tu veux un coup de main?

-Merci mais je suppose que tu n'es pas tout seul!

-Non, mon père est là aussi.

- Tu peux passer ce soir si tu veux!

-C'est toi qui décide.

-T'es pas vexé? Je n'ai pas envie de m'interposer entre toi et ton père. Vous avez besoin de passer du temps ensemble.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. Je passe à quelle heure?

-Vers 21 h 00.

-Je te fais quelque chose à manger?

-Drago, ne te sens pas obligé, tu n'es pas ma boniche non plus!

-Je te le propose car ça me fait plaisir. Et je parie que tu n'as pas le temps de faire les courses.

- C'est vrai. Merci c'est sympa. Ca me touche vraiment."

Lucius revint et aperçut son fils discuter avec Potter. Il les observa et remarqua qu'ils discutaient gentilment. Il s'approcha d'eux avec l'intention d'être courtois. Il voulait faire des efforts pour son fils.

"Bonjour Mr Potter, comment allez vous?

- Ca vous interesse vraiment? S'il vous plaît ne jouez pas les hypocrites.

- Mr Potter, que vous le croyez ou non je suis prêt à faire des efforts. Maintenant si vous préférez qu'on reste chacun de notre côté, c'est comme vous voulez.

-Ce que je veux Mr Malfoy, c'est la vérité et la sincérité. Si vous venez vers moi à contre coeur, ça ne sert à rien. Par contre si c'est votre pleine volonté, je veux bien moi aussi faire la paix.

- Très bien, donc je repose ma question, comment allez vous?

-Je vais bien sauf que j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et vous? L'emménagement se passe bien?

- C'est parfait, nous sommes confortablement installés.

- J'en suis ravi.

- Voulez vous venir diner ce soir?

- Honnetement je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas envie de m'entretuer avec Snape.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe.

- D'accord, on essaie mais à la moindre reflexion, je m'en irai car je n'ai pas le temps d'être contrarié.

- Nous vous attendrons.

- Pas avant 9 heures, car je suis sur une affaire très importante.

- C'est convenable, à ce soir Mr Potter

-A ce soir Harry.

- Ok."

Lucius et Drago laissèrent Harry terminer son travail. Eux de leur côtés, empruntèrent des livres et s'en allèrent. Ils s'arrêtèeent au supermarché, acheter des provisions pour ce soir. Drago très touché par l'attention de son père, ne pouvait que le remercier.

", je te remercie. C'est bien ce que tu as faits pour Harry.

-Ce n'est rien mon fils. J'ai bien vu qu'il ne t'est pas indifférent.

-Tu as faits ça pour moi?

-En partie, mais je veux aussi enterrer la hache de guerre.

-Et Sèv?

- Ne te fais pas de souci pour lui, il finira par accepter.

-La solution est qu'il devrait lui parler, crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est vrai! Il a toujours eu une dent contre lui. Et pour un rien en plus.

- Mets toi à sa place, ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus.

-Je sais, Harry lui rapelle James , mais Harry ressemble plus à Snape qu'à son propre père.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là non plus.

- Tu verras, à force de le connaître, niveau caractère et personnalité, il se ressemblent beaucoup.

-Pas étonnant que tu le convoites, tu as les mêmes goûts que moi. Il est gay au moins?

-Oui, on en a parlé hier quand on s'est croisé.

-Tant mieux, ce sera plus facile pour toi de le séduire. Quand vous passerez aux choses sèrieuses, pensez à vous protéger. D'ailleurs il y a une boîte de préservatifs dans le tiroir de la salle de bain.

- Vous vous protégez avec Sèv? Vous n'avez pas fait les tests depuis le temps?

-Si je te rassure mais je n'allais pas jeter le reste, surtout que ça te servira!

- Tu te rends compte qu'il a fallu qu'on revoie Potter pour avoir ce genre de discussion.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est l'élu!"

Ils continuèrent ainsi de parler de Harry, de Snape, de ce qu'ils mangeraient ce soir. Lucius contrairement à ce que l'on croiyait, il était extrêmement doux et attentionné. Mais il ne voulait jamais le montrer en public.  
Tout comme Snape. Par contre Harry était plus expressif, quand il serait avec Drago, tout allait changer pour eux.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry continua ses recherches quand soudain un nain apparut sous une pluie d'étincelles blanches. On aurait dit de la poudre de cristal.

"Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour,

-Malone, je m'appelle Malone. Que puis-je pour vous?

- Nous avons un problème avec une de vos légendes: blanche neige.

-Ah ! Que voulez vous savoir?

-Des infos sur la reine et comment la contrer?

-Ok, je vais vous dire ce que je sais."

Le nain raconta la véritable histoire, le plan machiavélique de la reine. C'était une femme hyper jalouse, égoïste, avide de pouvoirs, débordée de vices, sadique, obsédée par sa beauté et sa jeunesse, haineuse, méchante, mais aussi élégante, ayant beaucoup de prestance et une force d'esprit incommensurable.

De son existence humaine, elle avait manipulé tout le système de croyances pour arriver à ses fins. Elle était très intelligente mais folle aussi. A force de sacrifier des jeunes filles pour garder sa propre jeunesse, les gens avaient commencé à se poser des questions et avaient fini par l'enfermer dans une tour. Celle-ci était gardée par un dragon. Mais la Reine avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, c'était pour ça que son esprit avait survécu.

Aujourd'hui elle était considérée comme un démon. Cependant elle avait une faiblesse, elle détestait les roses blanches et le verre. Quand le nain révéla ça à Harry, celui-ci sut de suite ce qu'il fallait faire. Il remercia Malone et le congédia. Par la suite, il envoya un hibou commender une dizaine de roses blanches qu'il fit directement livré à l'hopital. Il partit en suivant rejoindre Sam et Dean près des petites après que les roses furent arrivées, il en déposa deux auprès de chaque fillette. De sa baguette magique, il fabriqua des minies serres en verres pour chaque lit où étaient allongées les victimes et récita une incantation informulée. Les serres en verre se remplirent de lumière, c'était comme si le soleil les transperçait et leur redonner la vie. Cette lumière resta cinq minutes et engloba les fillettes; puis plus rien. Les serres et la lumière disparurent.

Les petites filles se réveillèrent calmement, et réclamèrent un verre d'eau. Harry prévint de suite les infirmières et les médecins. Ils étaient habitués aux phénomènes étranges de ce village. Quand ils virent les fillettes, ils furent très soulagés de les voir en bonne santé et guéries. Mais pas si étonnés que ça. Ils remercièrent les trois aurors. Les jeunes filles seraient gardées en observations un jour de plus pour voir si tout allait bien. Les parents furent très heureux et restèrent auprès de leurs enfants.

Harry récupéra les dernières roses en donna quelques une à Sam et Dean, tous les trois repartirent et s'arrêtèrent au bar fair une partie de billar.

"Harry comment tu as su pour les roses et le verre?

-C'est le nain qui me l'a dit, il est apparu une heure après que vous soyez partis.

-On a eu beaucoup de chance!

-Oui mais l'esprit de la Reine? On ne l'a pas vu!

- Tu as peur des représailles?

-Peur? non, juste que je m'attends à ce qu'elle se manifeste!

-Sûrement mais elle a peut être été aussi enveloppé par cette lumière!

-Possible Dean mais Harry a raison, il faut garder les yeux ouverts.

-C'est pour ça, gardez une rose blanche sur vous, et je vais en faire livrer 'autres dans chaque maison.

- Je pense qu'on devrait carrément planter des rosiers blancs aux limites de la forêt.

-C'est une bonne idée, il faut en parler au maire

-On s'en occupe, on doit le voir ce soir. Et toi tu fais quoi?

-Je suis invité.

-T'as rencontré quelqu'un?

-Non je vais chez les nouvelles personnes qui ont débarqué l'autre soir.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas?

-Disons que je me méfie toujours, mais bon, ils sont mes voisins et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils viennent me casser les pieds tous les quatres matins.

- Bon état d'esprit!

- D'ailleurs je vais bientôt y aller, il faut que je passe au supermarché, je ne vais pas arriver les mains vides.

-A demain, huit heures.

-Comptez sur moi."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius et Drago demandèrent à leur elfe de maison de préparer un ragoût et un gateau au chocolat pour le diner. Drago était monté dans sa chambre pour se préparer avant que Harry. Il avait choisi de mettre un jean semi délavé et un T-shirt blanc près du corps. Il s'était aspergé de son meilleur parfum, s'était peigné ses sublimes cheveux blongs et s'était mis un joli collier autour du cou. C'était un aigle en argent tenu par un beau cordon noir en soie.

Pendant ce temps Lucius et Sèverus eurent une grande conversation dans leur chambre. Le père de Drago essaya de façon très subtile de calmer Snape par rapport à Harry.

"Sèv, nous avons un invité ce soir.

- Ah oui! Qui?

-Harry.

-POTTER? TU AS INVITE POTTER? NON MAIS TU AS PERDU L'ESPRIT?

- Non pas du tout. Et j'ai faits ça pour Drago.

-ET ALORS ILS NE PEUVENT PAS SE VOIR AILLEURS?

- Mais enfin, il faudra bien que ça cesse vos querelles?

-NON MAIS TU AS VU LA DERNIERE FOIS? C EST LUI QUI M A INSULTER LE PREMIER!

-C'est bon, tu ne vas pas faire l'enfant, tu es plus âgé que lui, c'est à toi de donner l'exemple et mon fils est heureux quand il le voit, je ne vais pas lui en priver. De plus il est prêt à faire la paix.

- Ouais! Et bien on verra comment il va se conduire mais je te préviens de suite, il n'a pas interêt à me manquer de respect. Parce que je te jure que je le fous à la porte avec ou sans ton accord.

-Très bien mais il en va de même pour toi. Tu ne lui feras aucune reflexion déplacée.

- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien.

-Sèv, tu feras un effort!

- Oui mais uniquement pour mon filleul. Je te jure que la prochaine fois que je croise ombrage, je la transfome en un gros bonbon rose et la donne aux animaux en guise de repas.

-Hahahahahahahahahahaha! très drôle! Pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt?

- Peut être parce qu'on ne savait pas encore qu'on allait se retrouver coincé avec binoclar.

-Sèv!

-Ca va! je déconne!

-Faits des efforts pour Drago au moins. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-On n'a même pas le temps pour un câlin!

-Non mais, si tu es sage, tu auras le droit de faire ce que tu veux avec mon corps. Je te serai totalement soumis.

-Mmh! interessant! Mais c'est du chantage !

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est donnant-donnant !"

Après ce petit compromis, Lucius donna un avant goût à Sèv de ce qu'il attendait après le repas. Ilçaà embrasser son cou, sa nuque, son oreille. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de Sèv et le chatouilla légèrement. Sèv s'abandonna peu à peu et se détendit. Il se retourna et donna un baiser fougueux à son amant et essaya de réveiller son anatomie en touchant les zones érogènes. Mais Lucius ne se laissa pas faire et le remit à sa place en lui disant qu'il lui donnerait beaucoup plus après le diner.

21 heures sonna à la pendule et Harry arriva ponctuellement. Il sonna. Drago descendit presque en courant lui ouvrir la porte. Il fut agréablement surpris. Harry portait sur lui un joli pantalon noir en velour et une chemise noire. Un dragon rouge était imprimé sur la poitrine et dans le dos. Il portait autour du cou une jolie chaîne en argent. Drago était tellement troublé qu'il en fut resté coï pendant trente secondes avant de le laisser entrer.

"Cadeaux!

-Waouh des roses blanches et une bouteille de champagne! merci c'est sympa.

-Ce n'est rien! Je ne suis pas en retard?

-Non. Tu es super bien sapé!

-Toi aussi, Ca te va bien les hauts moulants. Et ton pendentif est sympa, j'adore!

-Ouais j'ai trouvé ça dans une boutique de piercing.

-Tu t'es faits percé?

-Non, j'aurais bien voulu mais mon père m'aurait déshérité.

- Où sont ils?

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à descendre. Tu as l'air plus détendu!

- Oui, on a pu sauver les filles!

-C'est une bonne nouvelle !

-Oui, je suis content mais je reste sur mes gardes car je n'ai toujours pas vu l'esprit de la Reine.

-L'esprit de la Reine?

-Oui, c'est elle qui s'en est pris aux fillettes. Elle voulait récuperer leurs âmes pour renouveler sa jeunesse.

-Mais tu parles de quelle Reine?

-Celle de blanche neige, un conte de Grim. Mais je ne sais pas si les sorciers connaissent ce conte. C'est destiné aux moldus.

-D'accord.

-Mais en fait, cette femme existe et elle est diabolique.

-Et comment as tu fait?

-Elle déteste les roses blanches.

-Je comprends mieux. Donc c'est fini!

-Ca le sera quand j'aurais vu son esprit. Dean et Sam vont faire implanter des rosiers blancs à l'entrée de la forêt Anstoria. C'est là qu'elle vivrait!

- Bon installe toi, je vais chercher l'apéritif.

-Merci."

Harry s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils noir en cuir, près de la cheminée. Drago alla dans la cuisine chercher le plateaux d'apéritif. Il y avait du whisky, des mises en bouches et du soda. Snape et Lucius descendirent tranquillement. Ils étaient bien habillés eux aussi. Lucius portait une somptueuse robe de sorcier . Elle était bleue nuit et en soie. Snape s'était vêtu d'une belle robe de sorcier noire avec une fée en violet imprimée sur les pans.

"Bonsoir Mr potter.

-Bonsoir Mr Malfoy; Professeur Rogue !

-Je ne suis plus professeur, Potter.

-Je suis navré, je ne savais pas.

-Etonnant que le survivant du monde sorcier ne soit pas au courant de l'actualité !

- Depuis que je suis parti, je ne m'occupe plus de ce qu'il se passe en Angleterre. Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Bien sûr, ne me dîtes pas que Granger et Weasley ne sont pas au courant non plus!

- Déjà D'un c'est Monsieur weasley ou Ron et Miss Granger ou Hermione. Ce ne sont pas des chiens. De deux, Hermione est enceinte et s'occupe plus de sa grossesse qu'autre chose en ce moment et Ron a ouvert une boutique du côté moldu. Et de trois ne commencez pas car vous venez sur un terrain miné, je n'ai plus quinze ans. Et arrêtez de me traîter de menteur.

-Je vous interdis de me manquer de respect chez moi est'ce que c'est clair?

-Parce que c'est moi qui vous manque de respect, vous avez un sacré culot quand même! .................... C'est bon , je m'en vais, je vous avais dis Mr Malfoy que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Non Harry, attend reste. Sèv arrête, il a raison, c'est toi qui a commencé en ne respectant pas ses amis.

-Qu'est qu'il y a?

-Rien mon fils tout va bien, nous attendions l'appéritif.

- Tout va bien c'est sûr?

-Oui Dray, ne t'en fais pas."

Suite à cette petite altercation entre Harry et Snape, ils s'installèrent tous les quatres au salon pour boire un apéritif. Drago était aux anges, très content d'être à côté de son Harry. Il dut user de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus, et de goûter ses lèvres rosies, si belles, pleines et charmantes. En plus il sentait son doux parfum de vanille, ce qui l'exitait davantage. Ils restèrent cinq minutes sans se parler et Lucius rompit le silence en taquinant Snape.

"Mon sevy d'amour, tu en es où? Ta nouvelle potion avance?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît! _(Harry riait sous cape et Drago n'en menait pas large non plus.)  
_

- Excuse moi Amour.

-Lucius !

-Bon ça va! Alors?

-Je n'avance pas vu que je n'ai pas de baguette.

- Tu n'arrives pas à retrouver ta magie?

- Pas tout à fait, ça dépend des jours.

-Attendez une minute. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas votre baguette?

-Demandez à votre chère Ombrage. Cette femme orripilente nous les a confisqué et détruite.

-QUOI? NON MAIS ELLE EST COMPLETEMENT CINGLEE. ET ELLE VOUS ENVOIE HABITER ICI? ELLE SOUHAITE VOTRE MORT OU QUOI? Drago pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dis?

-Désolé Harry mais je ne voulais pas t'importuner un peu plus, tu avais suffisemment à faire.

-Monsieur Potter, nous ne sommes pas non plus des cracmols. Moi et mon fils utilisons la magie sans baguette depuis notre naissance.

- Oui c'est surtout grâce à vos pouvoirs de veela.

-Vous êtes des veelas? Je ne savais pas. Mais là n'est pas la question, Elle vous prive de votre moyen de défense, c'est comme si elle vous avait jeté en plein océan sans bouée de sauvetage. Il se passe toujours des choses ici, beaucoup plus dangereuses que face de serpent. Professeur Snape, savez vous fabriquer des baguettes?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Olivander!

- Non mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre les potions et les baguettes.

-Potter!

-Harry, Parrain il s'appelle Harry.

- Oui bon, Harry, une baguette n'est pas qu'un vulgaire morceau de bois, il faut le combiner avec une substance animale ou végétale magique et faire appel à notre propre magie.

-Je sais, vous allez trouver tout ce que vous cherchez dans la forêt qui se trouve à la sortie du village. Dîtes moi ce qu'il vous faut et j'irai si vous le souhaitez. Ou je vous accompagnerai si vous préférez.

- Vous voulez vraiment me tenir compagnie?

- Professeur, je suis l'Auror de ce village et je ne permettrai pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit à tous les trois. Surtout que vous êtes des sorciers. Et les démons adorent nous affronter. Ils sentent notre magie. Une dernière question. Est ce que vous méditez?

-Non pourquoi faire?

- Appelez votre magie, en méditant c'est facile de faire appel à son flux. Essayez!

- Harry a raison, tu devrais essayer Sèv.

-Dray t'as pensé au filet de gousse d'ail?

-Non.

- Tu en as maintenant?

-Oui je dois avoir ça dans la cuisine, je reviens.

-Pourquoi un filet?

-Il faut l'accrocher à l'entrée, il éloignera les intrus.

-Bon très bien, si on passait à table?

-Exellente idée, je meurs de faim."

Drago accrocha le filet de gousse d'ail à l'entrée. Le repas se passa très bien. Harry et Snape commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Lucius en fut soulagé et Drago super heureux. Il allait pouvoir passer aux choses sèrieuses. Harry avait parlé de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans ce village et des vieilles histoires qu'on racontait sur celui-ci.

Drago écoutait en lui faisant des yeux doux. Harry s'en aperçut mais le laissa faire. Biensûr il y a eu quelques pics de lanceé mais rien de bien méchant et Harry qui se maîtrisait bien avait su les prendre à la légère. C'est pour ça qu'à la fin du repas, Snape se lassa peu à peu de ses sarcasmes et mit carrément les choses au point. Tous les reproches et les préjugés qu'ils avaient eu l'un envers l'autre furent dis ,suivies d'explications et d'arguments les un plus sèrieux que les autres. Lucius commençait à se dire que Drago avait raison quand il disait que Snape et Harry se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien se l'avouer.  
Tout le monde était content et avait bien mangé.


	8. Chapter 8

LULU/SNAPE

Lucius et Sèverus remontèrent dans leur chambre. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, s'enlacer, se caresser, chacun avait des frissons et brulait d'un désir imprenable. Plus ils s'embrassaient, plus leur exitation mutuelle gagnait de la puissance. Ils ne devenaient plus que des félins cherchant à piéger sa proie entre ses griffes. D'étanges sensations naissaient dans leurs corps.

Sèverus déboutonna la robe de Lucius et l'enleva délicatement. Ses tétons étaient déjà durs et ressortis. Sèv les lui mordilla et lui arracha un gémissement. De sa langue, il joua, lècha le contour des tétons, descendit sur le ventre et dévia sur les hanches. Il s'aida également de ses mains et provoqua chez son lulu une vague de plaisir démesurée. Leurs sexes durcissaient au fur et à mesure de leurs douces caresses et attouchements. Comme promis Snape allait hautement dominer la partie, mais Lucius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

"Non, non, non, sévy, petit changement de programme.

-Mais, mais, tu m'as promis ...

- Seulement si tu étais sage avec Harry, ça n'a pas été le cas toute la soirée.

-Encore la faute à Potter!

-Tss! chut! Mon amour, je te serai soumis mais moins longtemps que prévu.

- D'accord, mais tu commences, je veux garder le meilleur pour la fin.

-Comme tu veux beau ténébreux!"

Lucius reprit les lèvres de Snape fougueusement, avec force et passion. Avec ses mains, il le déshabilla, s'amusa à tracer des lignes imaginaires sur son torse, il descendit sur ses cuisses tout en effleurant le membre durcit par le désir, et remonta sur ses hanches en le chatouillant. Snape poussa un cri de frustration, ce qui fit éclater de rire Lucius. Il en jubilait et son regard se fit plus prédateur. Il continua son petit manège, infligea mille douces tortures pour le plus grand désespoir de son amant. Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus. Il se crispait, suppliait pour que ça s'arrête.

Au bout de dix minutes, Lucius ordonna à Sèv de s'occupper de son anatomie pour le faire jouir. Snape étant soumis obéit avec joie et fit vibrer Lulu. Au début il s'en occupa doucement, en utilisant bien sa langue, Lucius ressentit des frissons et gémissait de plus en plus, il quémandait à Sèverus d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Car il en voulait davantage, alors il se mit lui même à bouger ses hanches, tout en posant ses mains sur la tête de son amant. Lucius fut submergé d'un plaisir indicible, il exprimait de grands soupirs. De grands frissons l'embarquaient jusqu'à l'extase à chaque fois que Snape usait de sa langue. Il était si bien, si exité, il aimait énormément cette violente douceur qui lui prodiguait des sensations extrêmes. A ces instants il se remplissait de spasmes tellement que c'était fort. Il finit par se déverser avec joie et satisfaction dans cette antre si chaude et humide.  
Ils calmèrent un peu leurs ardeurs et reprirent leurs respirations.

"J'èspère que tu as pris ton pied! Maintenant à moi de me venger.

- Oh oui! Punis moi comme je le mérite!

-Mmh oui! Tu vas voir comment je vais prendre ma revenche."

Sèv se dirigea vers l'armoire, ouvrit un tiroir et prit des menottes, un mini fouet en cuir et un morceau de tissu noir en soie. Avec celui-ci, il banda les yeux de Lucius, avec les menottes, il lui attacha les poignets au lit. Avec le mini fouet, il lui caressa la bouche, le cou, la nuque, les pectoraux, le ventre, il remonta et CLAC!

il frappa un petit coup au milieu de la poitrine. Lucius gémit de douleur et de plaisir à la fois. Snape continua de ballader son fouet partout sur le corps, en faisant des chatouilles par-ci, en frappant d'un coup sec par-là, des fois il capturait les lèvres de son lulu pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il réveilla de nouveau l'exitation de son amant, à l'aide du bout de son fouet. Lucius criait de plus en plus fort, alors pour le faire taire, Snape le fouetta en haut des cuisses, frolant la zone sensible. Il titilla son intimité et s'arrêta d'un coup. Il positionna son membre près de la bouche de son amant et lui exigea de le prendre. Lucius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et appliqua la consigne avec beaucoup de soins. Sèv qui en désirait davantage , lui fit comprendre en lui donnant des coups fermes. Il savourait ce moment indécent où il avait le pouvoir sur son aîné. Une très belle revenche sur leur relation. Après quelques temps de pur plaisir, Snape dit à Lulu d'arrêter et de se cambrer . Une fois que Lulu exécuta son ordre, Snape le prit sauvagement et fermement, il lui donnait des coups de reins rapides et forts. Ils criaient tous les deux de bonheur à chaque mouvements. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble en se voilant les yeux. Ils jouirent en même temps et soupirèrent longuement.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles petit à petit, Snape libéra son Lulu de ses menottes et de son bandeau, et l'embrassa tendrement. Lucius lança un sort de nettoyage et rangea les accessoires hérotiques dans le tiroir.

"J'èspère que tu es content mon sévynouchet!

-Oui, mais je le suis moins quand tu me donnes tous ces surnoms stupides.

-Il faut que je me fasse à nouveau pardonner!

-Oui, mais je déciderai quand, en attendant, dodo.

-Déjà fatigué?

-On n'a plus vingt ans.

-Ok, Bonne nuit."

Ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent peu après.


	9. Chapter 9

DRARRY

Après que Sèv et Lulu furent montés dans leur chambre, Harry aida Drago à debarasser la table et à tout remettre en ordre. C'était plus facile avec une baguette magique. Dès qu'ils entendirent des bruits pas très catholiques, ils se regardèrent, ils étaient tous les deux gênés et leurs joues commençaient à rougir.

"Hum! Ca te dis de prendre un dernier verre?

-Oui mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller chez moi. On va laisser tes paternels tranquilles.

-Je te jure Harry, que je leur ai demandé de lancer un assudiarto.

- J'ai une idée pour pimenter leur relation. Celle-là ils vont s'en souvenir.

- Je te suis"

Harry et Drago montèrent le plus discrètement et silencieusement possible. Devant la porte de la chambre de Lucius, Harry fit apparaître un magnétophone magique, le mit en marche, lança un sort d'invisibilité dessus et le posa tout près de la porte. Puis ils redescendirent en étant mort de rire. Drago prit sa clé et raccompagna Harry chez lui. Ils étaient tellement hilares qu'ils mirent du temps à traverser le passage piéton qui sépara les deux maisons. Harry eut du mal à ouvrir sa porte d'entrée car il était plié en deux par le rire. Enfin ils finirent par rentrer toujours en se marrant, ils respirèrent profondément et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

"Honnetement, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'un plan pareil.

-Ah oui? Pourtant j'ai de nombreuses qualités de serpentars.

-C'est vrai, j'ai oublié ton côté rebelle."

Ils croisèrent de nouveau leurs yeux, deux prunelles grises contre deux èmeraudes étincelantes. Les billes grises exprimaient du désir et de la tendresse, dans les èmeraudes, on pouvait y lire de l'interrogation. Drago s'approcha lentement, dirigea ses lèvres vers Harry et lui déposa un baiser. Au début Harry ne répondit pas mais le laissa faire. Dray insista et essaya de forcer les barrières pour goûter sa langue. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules et le caresse gentilment. Harry ouvrit enfin sa bouche et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il le prit par la taille et le serra contre lui pour être plus à l'aise. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, Drago avait une boule au ventre et tremblait. Il était très heureux de cet instant magique et souhaite que ça dure l'éternité. Il stoppa le baiser et reprit son souffle.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir comme aita me fait du bien. Je t'aime Harry, depuis que je t'ai revu. A chaque fois que je suis près de toi, tous mes sens s'éveillent, mon imagination s'envole et mon coeur s'emballe à toute vitesse.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me dises un truc pareil, même dans mes rêves les plus insolites.

- Et toi c'est réciproque?

-Laisse moi te montrer"

Harry se jeta sur lui et posséda ses lèvres tel un loup affamé. D'un sort de téléportation, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un et l'autre, dévorant leurs peaux des yeux, les goûtant de leurs lèvres, leurs langues, ils se pincèrent avec les dents et provoquèrent des hurlements de plaisir. Harry poussa Drago sur le lit, s'allongea sur lui et se donna corps et âmes. Tendresse, passion, amour, fougue, plaisir, désir, bisoux, calins. Il lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles sensations les unes plus intenses que les autres. Drago adorait ressentir son regard sur lui, son souffle au creux de l'épaule, ses chuchottements dans l'oreille, ses caresses, ses gestes si tendres, si amoureux. Il se sentait aimé, enamouré, protégé. Son corps était chargé d'un plaisir indicible et il le rendait bien.

Il inversa les positions et se retrouva sur Harry. Avec sa langue il traça des lignes humides sur tout le corps, il commença dans le cou, descendit sur le torse, s'attarda sur le nombril et provoqua des rires chez son amant; avec ses doigts, il s'occupa de leurs anatomies et les firent se toucher ensemble en mimant l'acte. Ils haletaient tous les deux tellement qu'ils appréciaient ces délices attouchements. Ils se perdirent dans le paroxysme de la jouissance. Ils se prirent dans leurs bras et restèrent l'un contre l'autre allongé sous la couette, en silence pendant une bonne demie heure. Mais Drago avait besoin de parler.

"Je t'ai dis la vérité toute à l'heure, je t'aime.

-Mais je te crois bel ange.

-Et toi? Est-ce réciproque?

- Ce qu'on vient de faire ne te le prouve pas?

-Si mais j'ai peur. Ne me laisse pas tomber, s'il te plaît.

- Jamais. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

-Oui mais on a vécu tellement de choses, on a rempli tellement de haine l'un envers l'autre!

-Il me semble que tu avais dis que c'était du passé. Donc n'en parlons plus.

-Tu as raison, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces sentiments. C'est tout nouveau pour moi.

-Alors laisse toi guider. Ca te dis de dormir ?

-Oui, ce serait judicieux!

- No parce que demain, il vaut mieux être en forme pour voir la tête de tes paternels quand ils vont voir le magnétophone.

-Hahahahaha! Il me tarde! J'imagine déjà mon parrain en train de faire une crise d'hystérie.

- Bonne nuit bel amour!

-De même beau charmeur!

Ils s'endormirent et firent de très beaux rêves. Le landemain Harry se leva de bonne heure pour le travail. Il laissa un mot à Drago avant de partir. Celui-ci se leva deux heures plus tard, un peu mélancolique de se retrouver seul. Il se rhabilla et repartit chez lui. Quand il rentra son père et son parrain étaient en train de déjeuner et le regardèrent d'une drole de façon.

"Bonjour, mon fils, peux tu me dire ce qu'est ceci?

-Oui c'est tout simple, c'est un magnétophone qui a enregistré vos ébats d'hier soir.

- Et qui en est l'auteur?

-Harry. Il a dit que c'était pour pimenter vos rapports.

- Mais de quoi il se mêle?

-En même temps parrain, si on ne vous avait pas entendu, on n'aurait rien fait.

-D'accord, excuse nous mon fils. Et oui Sèv, on a oublié d'insonoriser la chambre hier soir, n'est ce pas Mr je suis pressé.

-Mmh! Vous avez tout entendu?

-Non mais ça ne va pas? Nous sommes partis avant, c'était assez gênant!

-Ca me rassure.

- Et sinon mon fils, tu as conclu avec Harry?

-Oui, c'est sur la bonne voix.

-J'en suis très heureux pour toi.

-Enfin avoir Potter comme beau fils......

_(Drago et lulu):_ SEV !

- Ca va je n'ai rien dis!"

Voilà comment démarra leurs nouvelles vies, Snape et Lulu ensemble , Drago et Harry avaient une relation stable, Drago emménagea chez Harry et devint second Auror du village. Lulu et Snape étaient à la retraite, Sèv arriva de nouveau à faire de la magie sans baguette et fabriqua toutes sortes de potions à la demande du village. Entre lui et Harry, ça allait beaucoup mieux, ils arrivèrent à se supporter et même à plaisenter. Grâce à eux, il y avait de moins en moins de phénomènes bizzarres et les habitants en étaient très reconnaissant. Ils leurs offraient de nombreux cadeaux et furent intégrés.


End file.
